Aggregor (TNG)
Aggregor is an Osmosian warlord. His main objective was to get to the Forge of Creation and absorb the powersof a baby Celestialsapien (which he refers to as the "Ultimate Prize") so he can become unstoppable. To achieve this goal, he absorbed the abilities and forms of five powerful aliens he captured from the Andromeda Galaxy in order to become strong enough to search for and reassemble the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, the one item which will lead him there. Appearance Aggregor's appearance is similar to that of a human. However, he has 2 large black horns on his head and red eyes ringed with black marks (a sign that an Osmosian has recently absorbed energy). He has long black hair. He wears a brown knee-length, open-chested tunic, baggy jeans, black calf high boots, and wields a spear-like weapon that he can use to fire blasts of red energy (presumably plasma or electricity). After the absorption of the some of the unlocked Omnitrix's aliens (except ), Aggregor went through a mutation similar to Kevin's. Unlike Kevin 11 and Ultimate Kevin, Aggregor's mutation was more refined and balanced in appearance, rather than a random mixture of parts, and not lacking the full potency of the all the aliens powers (the result of a special machine he used to bypass the normal limitations of his absorption powers). His eyes were blood-red and he was much taller than before, approximately 10 feet tall. Powers and Appearance Being an Osmosian, Aggregor has the ability to absorb energy from anything in order to use it in various way. While Kevin relies more on absorbing matter, Aggregor has mastered his powers, and prefers absorbing powers from other life forms, acquiring 1/10 of the creature's powers. Unlike Kevin (until he used the machine), the powers and abilities he absorbs don't change his appearance (when Aggregor absorbed a Geochelone Aerio, his appearance stayed the same, though he could now open six holes on his torso at will to use Geochelone Aerio powers). Also, while Kevin, when he absorbed powers from the Omnitrix aliens, left them unharmed (as he absorbed the transformative energy of the Omnitrix rather than the aliens' themselves), Aggregor absorbs all of his victim's energy, leaving behind nothing but a desiccated skeleton/shell (except when he used a special machine to surpass his absorption limitations which allowed him to absorb the aliens' bodies along with their powers by turning them into energy). Much like Vilgax, Aggregor uses robot drones as an army rather than living soldiers, though his robots are more humanoid in shape and stature than Vilgax's. However, unlike most of Ben's other enemies, such as Vilgax and the Highbreed, he prefers to carry out his plans himself rather than let his minions do the work for him. He captured and re-captured the five Andromeda aliens by himself, and didn't mind to disguise himself as a Plumber to do it. After his mutation Aggregor's powers allowed him to travel through space unassisted, meaning he didn't require his ship anymore. His new abilities include: *Andreas's super strength, shockwaves, and terrakinesis. *Bivalvan's durability and hydrokinesis. *Galapagus's immunity to mana and aerokinesis. *P'andor's radioactive energy projection, heat generation, and immunity to heat/cold. *Ra'ad's electric blasts, flight, mind reading, and electrokinesis. *Heatblast's pyrokinesis. *Diamondhead's crystal projection. *Chromastone's Energy refraction and energy beams. *Upgrade's technopathy *Ripjaws' ability to breath under water. *Four Arms' four arms *Stinkfly's wings Weaknesses Aggregor is harmed by plasma pistol and Ultimate Cannonbolt's attacks. Gallery Aggregor1.png Aggregor Mutated (TNG).png Trivia *Kevin has more experience with absorbing energy than Aggregor. *Aggregor's name come from the word "aggregate," which means to form a collection from different parts, a very likely reference to his plan to absorb the full powers of the omnitrix's aliens. *Aggregor escaped the Null Void by absobing the powers of Null Guardian and some weak prisoners. Category:Male Aliens Category:Osmosians Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ben 10: The Next Gen. Characters Category:Aliens